Interfence
by Sir sir
Summary: Two mysterious figures with a threatening plot. A young stranger with no purpose. A continuing legacy. The only real question is if there is hope that the coming terror can be thwarted? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD!
1. Chapter 1

All right here's the rundown: This is going to be my first real committed story that will be seriously long and seriously intense. That's my opinion anyway. This story takes place two and a half years from **Jak 3.** The Krimzon is cleaning up the remnants of the blast bots, as well as any metalheads running about. This story focuses on two beings that have arrived on Jak and Daxter planet in its time of revival and begin unravelling a plot that threatens the universes very exhistence. There will be a good amount of extra characters as well (whether they are for or against these two beings is up to you to decide or wait until I tell you in the chapters).

Reviews are appreciated D!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter co., who are the property of Naughty Dog (May they Live Eternally). I do, however, own my characters that are used in this story.

**Interference**

_Chapter 1: Subtle Entrances_

High in the night sky, there was a glittering shine that grew larger as the seconds passed. The sandstorm below raged, tearing apart the top layer of sand. The light continued to grow, until it entered the atmosphere. Anyone who was awake would have been blinded by such brightness. However there were only four people who saw this event. Three in Haven City, and one in the desert that surrounded Spargis. A loud humming filled the air, sending vigorous vibrations throughout the area. The bright object was enormous, at least larger the size of a certain bar in Haven City. It crashed into the ground, sending shockwaves along the earth. It shook the very foundation of Spargis, waking the population frightfully. This quake was short. When silence had once again settled, the sandstorm began its rage once again.

Down in the enormous crater the thing had made, a hatch began to open. It had the natural appearance of some kind of ship made of a strange translucent metal. It was perfectly round, and on one end there were a heavy set of engine turbines which were hissing and sputtering weakly. Unlike most cliches, the two figures exiting the craft were not enveloped by light from the craft. The inside was terribly dark. The deep crater almost echoed with their voices.

"What a landing, aye Dakit?" One voice remarked chastely. The night sky kept its actual form completely subdued from any vision to identify, "I swear Paska, I'm going to kill you one of these days. That was all your fault and you know it," The other voice replied, obviously annoyed. The other voice seemed taken aback, "Oh come on Dakit, even your buttery ass can admit that was fun!" It was obviously enjoying its moment of glory, "Either way Dakit, we're here. Now what do we do? Go shopping for new decor for the ship?"

There was a yell and a short scramble struggle. There was a loud smack and the first voice that had smart mouthed almost seemed to bark in surprise and pain, "HE-HEY! What was that for!?"

"For being an imbecile. Now hurry up and put these clothes on. We aren't going to get around without being noticed unless we have a good disguise," There was a sound like something was being dragged until the happy-go-lucky voice returned, "These are our disguises? Their pathetic." It stated, "Just put them on. And at least try to focus for once. I can't stand having you as a partner," In a few minutes and chastising whispers, both figures clambered out of the crater.

They were shaped as most humanoid figures were, a little shorter and thin, but never the less, well covered. Each wore great tattered brown cloaks, with an assortment of clothing underneath, basically some dark pants and bright shirts. Their heads were hidden with toboggans and scarfs tied tightly around their heads.

"They're itchy Dakit," Paska said sadly as he itched his thigh. The right foot rubbed against the opposite ankle. Unconcerned with his companions opinion, Dakit began walking. Paska noticed he was being left behind and caught up, "Uh, we're leaving all our stuff behind?"

"We shouldn't carry those kind of items. Besides there won't be anything left in a few hours." Dakit said this as if it was an every day chore.

"Nothing left? How are you gonna-"

"Just wait and see. First we need to get to Haven."

"What are we supposed to do there?"

"What do you think? We need to make sure everything goes according to plan, and that we keep a few brown nosers out of our business."

"Well, how do you plan on doing that when they're not even supposed to know we're even here!? Huh!? how ya gonna manage that?"

With a swift stride, Dakit hand gripped painfully on the scarf over Paska's mouth. The other let out a small "EEP!" before gaining control over himself and simply stood there with his arms hanging limp. After the first few seconds, he thought Dakit wouldn't let go, until he felt the hand squeeze tightly out of anger and tore itself away from the scarf.

"Please don't talk anymore."

"Sure thing buddy!"

_Currently in Haven City..._

"Bring the front line further up!" A ragged voice cheered from behind the large Eco barrel. Energy bolts crashed against it, making it tremble. Torn eased himself out of cover and fired the pistol in his hand. His aim was good, striking a blast bot n the chest, turning it to a hissing patch of scrap metal. Across from him Ashelin was performing a similar tacitc, though it wouldn't hold up long. There were just to many!

Torn for a moment seemed to staring at Ashelin with a weird look on his face. His lips were parted so he had a zombie stare about him. Scowling, Asheling shouted at him, "TORN! Get your head back in the battle!" Torn blinked before acknowledging Ashelin by running out of cover.

Red beams hazed past him, only one striking him in the shoulder but he shrugged off the instant pain of it. Instead of returning to cover with Ashelin, Torn ducked behind an enormous stack of empty Eco barrels. They were unstable, positioned conveniently I striking distance of the brigade of blast bots. He shoved his entire body against it, gritting his teeth as his injured shoulder scraped the metal, "ASHELIN! Don't just stand there gawking, help me!"

Cursing herself for not even think of something like this, Ashelin ran beside Torn, pumping her back against the stack. She saw another Guard fall, struck by a blind shot from an advancing blast bot. She pushed even harder. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the stack began to tip. Another second later the entire accumulation of barrels tipped over and collapsed on top of the enemy.

The maneuver brought down half the brigade. It also sent them into a panic. The crash that accompanied the small explosions of bots being crushed were music to the two soldiers ears. It was easy pickings from now on. Just as they returned to their previous positions, a bright light in the night sky was lit on fire. What seemed to be the equivalent of a star raced down the sky, going out of sight in the direction of the wasteland.

Almost as soon as this had happened, another light began forming. However, this one was grounded. And it was smaller. Seemingly forcing itself out of nowhere in the ground in the middle of the makeshift battlefield in the street. A round portal of light expanded. Then, as if they were falling down instead of coming up out of the portal, a wailing body shot out of the portal. As soon as he exited the portal closed behind him. Gravity brought him back down to the ground. He was wearing the strangest attire. What appeared to be a silver jumpsuit was glued to the young man. His sable hair was long and wild as it hung limped across his face. The most peculiar feature were his ears. They were short. Extremely short and round. His pale face began to observe his surroundings, until he finally saw Torn and Ashelin, both gaping at the specter, "Am I too late for the masquerades?" He asked and smiled showing a bright set of white teeth.


	2. Chapter 2: Arcane Introductions

**Firstly, I'll apologize for the stall of the story (Well actually it was a dead halt). There was a conveniently placed intense family crisis with one of my sisters, but it's under control now and I can focus back onto my writing. I would also like to announce that I'll be releasing each new chapter every 3-5 days. 6 Days being the most. So let's pray that there are no interruptions in the course of this story. And on to chapter two! WEE! And that was a clever review that a certain someone left pointing to the name "Paska". No, I did not know, and I thank you** "**graciously**"** for enlightening me.**

**Interference **

_Chapter 2: Arcane Introductions_

As if this spectral young man flashing white teeth had sent off a death signal, the remainder of the crimson armored bot's attacked. The smile was shrugged off as the closest took a swing at the kid, its metal claw releasing a strong current of electricity, literally becoming a taser. The young man was kneeling, still recovering from the sudden change of gravity that forced him to fall down when he had actually been falling up. With unnatural agility, the kid unnaturally flattened himself to the ground and the robots claw soared past him. By this time Torn had gained back some sense. Raising both pistols and pressing his fingers hard against the triggers. He grinned as the pistols jolted and pushed against his hands as compressed yellow Eco was fired from t he weapon. Ashelin joined in, but had acquired a lonely Vulcan Fury rifle from a fallen Guard. Their aim was excellent, but they hadn't intended on what the kid would do.

As their shots forced the group apart, the kid had begun to sweep his foot in a strong arc into the weak legs of the bot who had tried to taser slap him a moment ago. At first Torn thought the kids leg would just bounce off like it was made of rubber but to rather simplistic imagination the foot knocked the legs completely off the ground. Ashelin had only taken a moments notice of the kid, her eyes widening and her unkept red hair bouncing as the gun pulsed violently in her hands. Torn now sized Ashelin up, but only for a moment. He figured that there would be more time for this kind of glance later and continued his assault.

The kid had tripped the bot and brought his other foot and kicked the blinking head away. The kick sent the bot sailing and spinning a foot or two away. The kids momentum in the spin didn't just fade away after his attack; he kept spinning. Laughing wildly and enjoying the dizzying motion, his ravening hand dropped to his waist, where a black holster was clipped to the belt connecting the lower and upper portion of the jumpsuit together. It seemed rather tight on his body and glowed like it was made out of some kind of elastic silk. The finger slipped around the button, pinching it loose and freeing the gun. His hand was a blur as he leveled it, but froze for a moment to aim. Torn got a good look at the gun. It was unlike any other he had seen.

The gun was an enormous revolver that looked like it was made out of some kind of dirty black metal, but looked high tech starting from the shell chamber to the end of the barrel. The chamber glowed a bright yellow light and was made of something clear that might have been hard glass. The shells inside were the source of the light, expelling their radiance through the translucent chamber. The barrel was huge, at least big enough to shove a small shot glass into. Along it were what looked like neon tubes with a thick yellow substance flowing through it. The kid's hands barely fit the thick handle, let alone the trigger. How he managed to even hold it steady with both hands was beyond Torn. The kid flashed his smile again and pulled the trigger.  
The blast from that cannon was deafening. It had cut off all sound and rang far past the battle perimeter. The barrel seemed to explode in the kid's hands, forcing him to take a few steps back. He winced, as if the explosion in his hand had scorched the tips of his fingers. His elbows were forced upward, twisting so the gun didn't smack the kids forehead. The gun halted just over the kids right shoulder and he took a moment to watch the spectacle of lights.

The blast from the gun had made the shadows in the clouded midday sun leap back as a seemingly second sun burned its way through the barrel. The victim's upper section was blown in half, another miniature sun burning it apart. The kid's green eyes seemed to dance in the light that the gun had created. The shadows on his face that were forced into the open made him seem eerily older, and with that maniacal smile he looked like a true killer. The bot trembled it's disfigured arm, the exposed twined wires hissing as they were burned to nothing. The kid pointed the cannon once more and let off another explosion. The rest of the upper half was hit by a force similar to a rocket, and was blown into fragments. The legs wiggled until the sparks stopped falling.

The group was nearly diminished by now, Torn and the rest of his squad dealing with stragglers now. The kid took down three more; one shot each. Torn pointed to two guards in blue who had the unlucky opportunity to exchange their nervous glances with the kid's green eyes and maddening grin, "You two Scan the rest of the area for any others, get moving " The two underlings seemed to flee instead of going to take care of business that would have seemed troubling otherwise. Torn was hesitant on approaching the kid, who was now emptying the monster of a weapon of empty shells. He snapped the barrel and it pointed down at the cement. He flipped it over and shook it slightly. The bullets clattered to the ground, barely bouncing and instead making loud thumps. Torn compared them to the Peacemaker in his free moment of thought. Like the deadly weapon in the youth's hands, it had enormous cylinders were filled with dark Eco that was converted into the ammunition for the weapon. The now empty shells still had small traces of the yellow substance still there, and if it wasn't radiating so much light even in those small traces, he would have suspected that they were simply a different sort of loading chamber for yellow Eco. Torn made a beeline to the kid, who didn't even glance at Torn until he was a few steps away. A good distance away, the kid looked not older than sixteen and just as harmless in his own wiry frame way. Up close it was a different matter. The kid had the build of a healthy body builder, the arms and legs beneath the jumpsuit bulged slightly with muscles. The jumpsuit itself was too tight on him, making his chest move very notably with every intake and release of breath. The kid also looked much older. He looked at least eighteen now.

"What in Precursor's name are you?" Torn asked in a half mystified tone, he hadn't lost his air of authority, but couldn't command his voice as well.  
"Desmond, and that's all you'll know me by and whoever has a problem with me," He said in a slow, trolling voice. He suddenly screamed as if he was making a precognition to anonymous enemies as far as his vocal cords could send, "YOU HEAR THAT!? GET IN MY WAY AND I'LL BLOW YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF! HAHAHAHA!" He emphasized this by firing off a loud crack of his gun again, laughing triumphantly. Torn shielded his ears from the blast from the gun wincing slightly in annoyance, the black tattoos on his face scrunched together as his face scrunched into an angry stare.

There was a crisp and clean laugh that drowned out Desmond's own maniacal laughter. Ashelin walked with a swift and hypnotizing sway of her hips, entering the scene, "We got an itchy trigger finger hear Torn. Think you can tame him?"

Torn gaped at her, not actually believing what she was saying, "You want to recruit this guy? Are you off your rocker!?" Personally, he didn't care about the kid until Ashelin showed some interest in him. Even if it was because the kid could hold his own in a fight, he wasn't precisely that the kid was mentally stable.

"Of course I am, unless none of this business contradicts with Desmond's own duties?" She asked in a courtly manner.

"Nay, in fact such an offer would help me. Got to get my thoughts wrapped around what's precisely is going wrong here. Or could go wrong," Desmond said in a hollow voice.

"You wouldn't mind answering a few questions in the procedure of seeing if you are even fit to help us would you? Like what the hell you came out of? I've seen rifts before, but those had something to hold em' together like those nifty Precursor rings. I just saw you pop out. And what the hell is up with your ears!?" Torn interrupted rather harshly.

"Time tells my new and interesting friend. Unless I tell you right out that is, and this isn't really the best scenery to do it in. You guys got a bar nearby?"

"Sounds reasonable, Torn will escort you there."

Torn opened his mouth to protest but Ashelin shushed him, "I can handle things here. Besides I seriously doubt there will be a large enough attack at this point. That may have been the last functioning squad in the city. Now get moving." With that, Ashelin jogged away followed by guards in bright blue armor.

"So…what do you call this alleged bar?"

------------------------------------------------

"They still itch Dakit! I'm getting sick of walking so far!" Paska whined as his foot left a continuation of their trail in the sand, like breadcrumbs in a forest. The two figures were closing in on Spargus. Neither made a comment on the tall walls of the city and the impenetrable blast doors. The hooded heads stared at the top of the walls. The one referred to as Dakit bent low and made a tremendous leap. A blast of nightly shaded dust kicked up around the left behind man, who eyes followed his comrade to the very top of the wall. He sat on his haunches, waiting for Paska to join him, "Well for Precursor's sake don't just diddle dally our good time away! GET MOVING!" Following the same procedure, Paska joined Dakit at the wall, "So, what's the big plan you have?"

" I don't want to share it with you particularly, but I suppose it won't be a secret for long so I'll tell you as we go along," He said this in a more respectful tone and the two descended down the wall, plotting ruin upon the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Minterpretation

1**All right, lets get rolling with the third chapter!** **By the way, I have no idea what to use this space up here for exactly, so make some suggestions in your reviews. Would be an extra thing for you to do instead of saying, "Wowie gee golly gosh!"** :P

**Interference**

_Chapter 3: Misinterpretation_

It isn't much of a surprise to find the Naughty Ottsel lacking customers at the time. Everything in the city was running reasonably well, and only the ones who had to have an ounce of alcohol came to the bar. Still, there were quite a few patrons sipping their small cups. One sat at the bar, rolling a glass between his hands, warming the drink. Long hair spilled past the base of his neck, changing shades from green to blonde and was tied into a ponytail. He wore a trademark long sleeve blue tunic that was neatly tucked in the dark green pants. A large circular bar of steel made of steel was strapped to his chest by three thick sleeves of leather, where they joined into a gun holster on his back, where a large blast now hung. On his left shoulder was a long shoulder plate of armor that was a strange shade of color that was associated with most Precursor artifacts. Standing on the bar next to him was Daxter, all ready spinning a tale, "So there I was, surrounded by the most evilistic Dark Precursors I ever saw. Bodies pulsing with Dark Eco! Claws clicking in anticipation of the kill," He grew into a hush for his audience, a group of half drunks and his best friend, "Suddenly they leapt into a frenzy of attacks, all hitting nothing but air! Then with a RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TAT!" He began to pantomime the Vulcan Fury firing in his paws, which was a rather dramatic version. Before he could continue the last of the yarn, his foot slipped past the edge of the bar. Off balance all ready with the acting, Daxter fell backward, still spinning wildly from the pretend gatling gun. A few of the men chuckled noisily and returned to their own conversations. Jak casually leaned over the bar grinning. Daxter was flat on his back, mouth puckered in embarrassment.

Jak reached down, extending his arm down for Daxter. The ottsel reluctantly grabbed it and was hoisted back onto the bar. He adjusted his pants, frowning slightly as Jak sipped the drink. Once he was satisfied with the pants he eased his shoulders back, growing as tall as tall as he could and stuck his face into Jak's still sipping face, "Not a word Jak! Not from someone who needs help knocking down rocks and climbing freaking trees! You just take care of the gun work, I'll take control of the extreme acrobatics!" He pointed an orange finger in Jak's face for emphasis and retreated. Jak simply sat there, completely unphased by Daxter, and patiently sipping the drink. Finally, he set the half empty drink down, "So who does the suicidal leaps at the bad guy then Dax?" He was just humoring his friend now and reached back down for the glass.

Before the drink could be lifted, the door was kicked in. This was rather loud since the door slid to the side. The system connected to the door was partly kicked out along with the door, gears and a few automized wheels flying out. The door clattered loudly in the middle of the boxing ring (Or dance floor, I never could decide which was which), denting the pole in the middle of it. Walking with his chest held ridiculously high was Desmond. He was followed by Torn. He was staring with disdain at the kid, not caring if his immediate dislike of him showed.

Desmond took two seconds to observe the members of the bar. Jak was staring at him with an impassive look. He didn't notice Daxter was using him as cover. The short rounded ears also caught Jak off guard. He wasn't sure if Desmond was a threat or not. He had kicked a door literally off it's hinges, but now was acting with the most absurd posture. Desmond suddenly proclaimed loudly to the patrons, "LETS GET DRUNK!" and hiked his way toward the bar. Instead of going around the square ring in the middle of the room, Desmond bounced off the ropes to get in and out of the ring. Daxter peered over Jak's shoulder to get a quick glance at the lunatic and retreated back behind Jak. The maniac took a seat in the stool next to Jak and spun on the revolving seat. He laughed as he increased the speed of the chair. As he spun he caught a glimpse of Daxter who was now sure enough that there wasn't going to be a riot. His hands immediately stopped pushing the seat and he kept a distant stare on Daxter and kept it as he continued to turn. Finally, the chair halted making a loud metallic squeak. Daxter at first didn't notice the shock and contained excitement Desmond's stare. Before he could have interpreted the meaning behind the stare, the stranger leapt out of the seat shouting, "HAHA! I knew they would have given me some kind of backup. Course I would have expected another Long Hand, not a real live Precursor as a partner. Was a little worried about the Masquerade at first, but now with a big shot on my side we'll get those bastard's," He laughed again and planted an hand on Daxter head and ruffled the ears. Daxter eased himself out of Desmond's reach, frowning as he fixed his goggles and ruffled fur, "Thanks for the recognition man, but to be honest you might wanna check the guy with the goatee. He's the one in the save the world category."

Desmond's face scrunched up, his brow furrowed in confusion, "This guy," He said doubtfully toward Jak, "Why not you? Can't you snap your fingers and stop the Masquerade?"

"If I could do that, maybe I would be in a tricked out bar filled with multitudes of woman to keep me company after hours."

"Why don't you then?"

Daxter turned and gaped, "Maybe because I'm not the all powerful Eco toting God of Universe who shapes all creation with a twiddle of his finger type of Precursor your looking for."

Desmond now began to catch on. Then he immediately cringed as if he was about to be struck, "Oh...I need you to forget the other thing I said earlier?" He got up to leave when Jak rose to stop him, "Hey, what did you mean about that Masquerade?"

The stranger halted and considered Jak for a moment with a shoulder glance. He stood straight and his hand went to his forehead, considering how to respond. Finally, he gestured outside, "Maybe if you can show me that you can handle the mission I've got going, then I'll let you in on the inside?" He looked confident in his offer. That grin was the first sight of sanity they had seen so far.

"No problem, I can handle anything you can throw at me."

"If would step outside please."

_----------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile in Spargus..._

The sun had just begun to rise, sending beautiful rays of color in the desert sky. Enormous waves lapped the cliff side. Only a few steps away from the shore was the sand cities marketplace. Paska was observing a stalls collection of fruit, poking a few before deciding on grabbing a purple fruit that looked somewhat like a large curved apple. He jogged away, bumping into multiple wastelanders on the way.

"Ouch, sorry sir! S'cuse me miss, gotta get through!"

He took a seat next to Dakit on the cliff edge, tossing the fruit from one gloved hand to the other. He raised one hand to the scarf over his mouth and pulled it away and led the other hand there. He bit into the apple-like fruit loudly, rolling the juicy chunk in his cheek before chewing it into bits and swallowing, "Hey, it's spicy! Dakit, its got a funky aftertaste try it!" He exclaimed loudly as he held out the fruit. Dakit made a reluctant glance and grunted as he took the apple and bit into the untouched side. He as well rolled the food in his mouth and tossed the fruit back to Paska, who nearly leapt off the edge to catch it.

"Not bad, not good either," He replied. His legs dangled loosely over the sharp rocks and pulled the scarf uncomfortably, "Its too hot out here. I'm beginning to see why you immediately hated these clothes."

Paska bit again into the apple, "So what's the timer say?" He said with fruit still in his mouth.

Dakit reached into the rags and produced an electrical screen, "In about fifteen seconds." He returned it to the inside pocket and gazed dimly at the turret. Paska made a loud chuckle that produced a ragged choking sound as he pounded his chest. He got up and began to jump in the air and punching his gut to force wind out and threw up the large chunk of fruit caught in his throat. He hunkered over and coughed. Dakit slowly moved himself over the cliff edge a few feet while Paska was regaining his breath. He finally noticed his companion had moved his position and turned around, his head tilted. He flinched as he remembered something and brought up one hand and hand up as he counted fingers. When he got to three fingers, the giant turret only seven feet away from him exploded in a purple mist.

Paska was thrown forward by the blast, a good five feet. He landed behind Dakit, whose loose clothes were fluttering from the explosion. Throughout Spargus, more explosions followed along with the induced panic. He gazed deeply out into the sea with apprehension, thoughts going in and out of his further plans. Paska stood up, dusted his clothes off from the great beads of sand that coated him. He glanced skyward where three more explosions were blowing smoke into the air. He laughed and bit into the apple once more and tossed the core into the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4: Actuality

1**Here I am once more, presenting another day and another chapter in the Interference legacy. And luckily my life has burdened me with more projects, especially in my Theatre class where I must develop multiple scripts as well as take on the roles as a dead man, a priest, and a Geisha. Just read the chapter dearies.**

Interference

Chapter 4: Actuality

Although the stranger looked strong enough for most obstacles, Jak didn't think it would be too much of a problem in beating whatever test he had. Daxter, somewhat agitated, "Jak, I sure wish you had turned down the offer. The last thing I need is another whacko adventure for the entire planet wrecking my entire life, as well as taking a few of my tail hairs off every time!"

"Really? I would have thought you the type to leap at every chance to be a big star."

"I would, but every time you do it, it always ends up involving legions of Metal-Heads and polar opposites of the most powerful beings in the universe! At least those last two adventures did."

Jak grinned and stayed silent. They could argue all day, but it wouldn't change how they would back each other up in a bad situation, even if one was three times smaller and reluctantly had no way actually fighti–

Suddenly, a chunk of concrete smacked Jak across his face, narrowly missing Daxter as well. He cringed and felt his feet slip out from under him. His back hit the ground harshly, and he was able to stay focused long enough to see the kid looming over him, "I'm Desmond by the way, and you just failed terribly," And that said he began to walk off. He didn't seem to be going in a random direction, but seemed also to just be taking a tour of the city's landscape. Jak took a moment to compose himself. He placed one hand on his busted face and winced as a sharp sting lanced through his entire left side, "I failed? What the hell was the test?"

"I threw a rock at you and it knocked you down. You clearly couldn't handle the situation. Therefore you fail, and ultimately proves that you are useless, no matter how badass your goatee may make you look."

"You all right Jak?" Daxter said nervously. Jak had been totally caught off guard, something that would rarely happen. This time, however, he was being beaten and ridiculed by this...idiot. Jak shoved Daxter off his chest, not violently but rather annoyingly, and retrieved the same chunk of concrete that had bounced off his face. Desmond was about a few feet away, possibly fifteen. Jak began running toward him, bouncing the chunk in his hands. He tossed it with all his strength at Desmond and continued charging.

Just as the rock was just a few inches away from cracking against Desmond's skull, the silver dressed stranger whirled around and knocked the concrete away with his hand. It stung, but at least he caught sight of it with a subtle backwards glance. He turned and grinned as Jak approached, "That was a nice try, but honestly Jak you can't touch—"

The next second Jak hurtled into Desmond, something he hadn't expected. Both tumbled close to the edge of the street and dangerously close to the water. Desmond felt Jak's fist collide against his face as a wave of hot pain flew across his skin. He got one of his knees to bend and shove his boot against Jak's chest and kicked violently. With a loud release of air, Jak flew off Desmond, who was gripping his face as it swelled. His past demeanor was demolished; no cockiness, no good jabs at hairdo's, no sharp comments. Just a guy that was just as young as his adversary in both age and experience, but not by much. Finally, Desmond stared at Jak in disbelief as his face twisted into a fit of rage, "You– you– YOU HIT ME! EEEEEEE!" He gripped at his face once more. Simply talking made it sting. Jak sat up, smiling, when Daxter padded up next to Jak "Really? I thought he was hitting a nutty lurker, ain't that right Jak?" Daxter said confidently as he returned to his position on Jak's shoulder.

Jak attempted to respond, but he was still recovering air. That kick had hurt more than he had thought, and coming from someone this small to him was surprising. He had barely reached Torn's neck it seemed a while ago.

"HEY! Don't make fun of me! Ow!" Desmond exclaimed, once again in a fit caused by Daxter's remark and his aching jaw. He moved it around cautiously testing out its flexibility. When he was certain that it wasn't broken he straightened his stance. Jak purposely thought this guy would have some kind of backup weapon, or at least put up a fight, but he seemed reluctant to even start a scuffle. He flinched as he rubbed his jaw and suddenly ran forward, his leg sweeping over and kicking Jak flank. Jak let out another repetitive gasp of air as he toppled over. Desmond stood over Jak, scowling, "Isn't so funny now, is it green haired wonder?" Jak swerved his leg around, knocking Desmond's his and landing roughly onto the cement ground. Not taking any chances for Desmond to recover, Jak yanked him up and dragged to the edge of the port. He had a great urge to toss the kid into the lake and be done with him, but he was curious on what this weirdo was here for. And honestly, Desmond seemed terrified of the water. He began to squirm fiercely as Jak held him aloft over the water by the collar, "GAH! Leggo! I can't get wet! This suit can't get wet! LEGGO!"

"It can't? I beg to differ," Jak stretched his arms out a little farther, causing a shriek from Desmond. Jak stared in surprise at the sheer terror coming from Desmond.

"All right, you pass, I'll let you in on what's going on, just LEGGO!" Jak complied.

A few minutes later, after peace had been made, the duo was following Desmond down the street. They might have questioned his sense of direction, but he seemed to be following a tiny digital map he squinted at in his hand. He spoke as they walked, "So from the rumors I've heard, you're the guys that made Errol into rust bucket, am I right?"

"Yeah, but were did you hear these 'rumors'. Cause you sure haven't heard from here if you just got here." Daxter exclaimed loudly. He personally didn't care for what Desmond had to do, and personally despised him.

"That'll come in time. And that wasn't part of your winnings from winning the test. Bottom line, I have to come down on this dump of a planet and get rid of some interlopers."

""Interlopers?"

"Yep, two bozo's who landed here last night. The guys in the higher ups don't like what they're doing, so they sent me to make sure they don't get away with what their planning."

A pause, "Which is?"

"I don't know," Desmond said annoyingly.

"Woah hold on, your supposed to stop two maniacs from carrying out an evil plot, but you don't even know what it is?" Jak stammered. He was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

"Jak, I don't even know where they are. For all I know, they could actually be on the other side of the planet right now."

"So this is just a wild goose chase?"

"Not entirely. This is a wild duo of diabolic plottings goose chase."

"But that's not much of a big difference." Daxter commented.

"It's the thought that counts. And personally, I–" Desmond stopped talking as the machine started up a piercing siren. He hastily muted the siren and fidgeted with the machine excitedly, "HEY! What's going on with your little gadget?" Daxter said, craning his body over Desmond's shoulder.

"HAHA! Those idiots just gave away their position! But I didn't expect high-grade Dark Proximity Holed Explosives, but hey its not available on this rock, so it must be them!"

"How far away are they?" Jak said.

Before Desmond could answer, they all turned behind them at the sound of Jak's name being called, rather urgently. A woman that Jak and Daxter had known all their lives was running as fast as she could to reach them. He unfurled sapphire hair waved fluently as she ran. She bent low and began stammering out incoherent words. Following close behind was Ashelin who looked in much better shape to explain what was going on than Keira, "Jak, Sig just sent us a message that Spargus was just attacked."

Jak gaped at both of them. Spargus had no enemies left. The marauders had been beaten down so the desert was possibly the most safest place if you had provisions and shelter, "By who? Are the Metal Heads back?"

"We don't know! Bombs just went off randomly. The main turret was destroyed and the Palace almost crumbled. It barely standing Jak, Sig needs help before something like this happens again."

Desmond poked the machine again and glanced back up at Ashelin, "Oh well what a coincidence! According to this, my targets are in Spargus too. You guys think they were caught in the boombing, cause that totally would have made my job a whole lot easier..." He stopped as everyone's eyes planted themselves on him He stared back, eyes squinted as he finally got the message, "Ahhhhh, that makes perfect sense. Well then, shall we go?"

Keira perked up, "There a ship that'll take us over to Spargus at the workshop. We can circle over it to get a larger look at the area."

"Sounds good. Care to lead the way?"

-------------------------------

The desert sands swirled noisily around the two clothed figure as they walked past the rubble. One walked forward and straight, the air of a leader around him. The other was walking backwards, head craned upward, staring in amazement at the surviving pieces of the palace. A large sliver of the side of the palace had been blown clean away, making it like a thin stick wavering in the wind. The sun was clouded by the sand that surrounded the city, but it was plenty hot even without it. No one was walking in the street. The city was in a panic. Right now, the ones who had kept their heads were assembled in the Arena for Sig's statement on the current situation. That was the best place to announce things now with the palace out of commission. Finally, Paska flipped around, his loose clothes waving wildly with his motions, "Are we going to blow anything else up Dakit?"

"Not today. Right now we need to procure a way across the desert and the only way to do that is to steal one." Dakit ended the sentence with a happy hiss, apparently enjoying the thought.

"Do you know how to drive one of those big things?"

"...Well, no not actually, but I'm sure it will only take a moment to get a grasp of things."

It was only a few minutes before they were in the gates vicinity, checking out the selection of cars assembled before them. The monstrous gate would open for them once they got a car revving, but right now it was closed off. Paska hopped in one Sandshark and began pressing random triggers and buttons when the guns suddenly fired off a burst of Eco. He screamed in surprise and once his ears stopped ringing he pressed it again and shivered from the vibrations that rocked the car, "Dakit! I like this one!" Dakit moved over to it and slid himself into the drivers seat. He bounced in the seat to get a feel of the leather. When he felt satisfied, he began searching for the ignition. He found the keys in their place, but didn't bother turning them and continued pressing random buttons. Paska observed this and began pressing all the other switches that Dakit hadn't.

They had done a large deal of this over and over again until a loud voice shouted over them, "HEY, what are you two doin'?" When they saw where the voice had come from, they saw a large, chubby man with a rather long gun-staff he was carrying. Sulking on his shoulder plate was an ottsel, or to be more precise, the previous Count Vegar. Before they answered Paska whispered harshly to Dakit, "Do you think he's one of them Dakit? Do ya?"He was rather excited about the answer, "No way. Look how he sitting on that fat dopes shoulder. Why would they do that? I wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that."

"Ya, bu you know about those two guys I heard about? One of em' does that."

"That's because he's an absolute fool, but don't even pay attention to either of them, got it?" Paska nodded, noticing that Kliever was getting close enough to hear them.

Kliever towered over the two, his enormous moustache arched in a snarl, "I asked you two a question. What in Precursor's name are you doing here. You know citizens aren't allowed to just waddle around in a situation like this. Get back inside."

Dakit kept his head low and looked up cheerfully, "Sorry pops, didn't know we had to follow those rules. Just thought we would go for a spin!" He confidently punched the center button, waiting for the car to blast off. He retained eye contact as he awaited ignition. Kliever didn't blink as the stranger began punching the button multiple times, mumbling to himself harshly.

The other bloke, rather meek in his opinion, was trying to poke at other buttons and he could ear their small voices, "No, no its this one!" "Nuh uh! That one!" "Stop you idiot!" "OUCH! QUIT IT! Oh, what's that?"

The key turned easily and the car suddenly blasted off since Dakit's foot was planted on the pedal since he had gotten inside. Both screamed like madmen, neither taking notice of the steering wheel, which luckily stayed straight. The gate opened just in time for them to slip through. And they continued screaming until they were b oth out of sight and out of hearing distance. Kliever continued to stare in their direction. Vegar looked with a meager expression, "Your not going to go after them I hope?"

"Nar, would be a lot better for everyone if they never came back in my opinion."


End file.
